Love Is A Burning Thing
by Xrianaa
Summary: Welcome to my world! This is what I think would happen if me and my OCs joined the Organization! RNR! Summary sucks. Pairings: Axel/OC, Zexion/OC, Demyx/OC, Marluxia/OC, Roxas/OC, OC/OC, and OC/OC
1. The Beginning

A/N Well my 5th or 6th fanfic. Yay. Well, I have all my OCs in here. There is Xrianaa, Ryuu, Ookami, and Shi. You'll learn about them soon. Um... What do I need to tell you guys... Oh. This story is somewhat AU. I will be making another story for this story which is the profiles of my OCs. And in here, we live in a castle that no one knows about except for the 22 of us there. There is the entire Organization, including Xion, the trio from Destiny Islands, (even though I don't really like one of them) Namine, and then my four OCs. There is one pairing that actually two KH characters, but that's it. And it's RokuShi, Roxas and Xion. And then the rest are made up. There Axana, Rymi, Marlushi, and Xriku. The first is actually Axel and Ariana (which is me by the way), but I put an OC in here that's basically my Nobody, but it's actually based off of me, and it's what I want to be like, actually. Just the hair and the eyes though. Every thing else is pretty much true. The second one, Rymi, is two of my OCs, Ryuu and Ookami. The third one is Marlushi, and it's Marluxia and Shi, and it's a pretty odd pairing. The last one is Xriku. It's my Nobody Xrianaa and Riku. Yes, I made it so I'm with Axel AND Riku, weird I know, but weird's my middle name. (not really but it could be) I guess I should get this fanfic going, it's gonna confusing, funny, and kinda romantic. I suck at romance. Boo. Well, I'll just tell ya what I need to tell ya later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, which sucks 'coz then I'd put myself in there and then make myself with either Axel or Riku. And I may not own KH, but I do own myself and my OCs.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Xri! Come on!" Ryuu yelled.

"I'm coming Ryuu! Just wait!" I yelled back. Well I guess I should explain myself.

My name is Xrianaa. I am a member of Organization XIII, or should I say XVIII. Yes, there's that many of us. I am number XV, right after Xion. My friend Ryuu here is right next to me as number XVI, except she doesn't know she's a Nobody 'coz Xemnas didn't give her a new name, he just kinda gave up after I joined. He also gave up on a bunch of other things. One is telling us that we don't have feelings, we do actually. He also gave up trying to defeat Sora. Now we live 'happily' in some unknown castle somewhere with the entire Organization, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine. I'll explain everything else later.

"Well, I've been waiting for five minutes! Get a move on!" Ryuu yelled at me. Everyone's waiting!"

By everyone, she means our friends in this unknown castle. And by friends, I mean about half of the people in this castle. Well, this is our 'little' group: Me (Xrianaa), Ryuu, Ookami, Shi, Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Riku, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion. A lot, I know.

"Okay, now I'm done!" I said.

"Thank you! Hey guys! We're here!" Ryuu yelled.

We both ran into one of the living rooms where everyone was. It was the room we always met in for some reason. Well now would be a good time to explain some things, yes?

First, I'll tell you a little bit about me. I have auburn/red hair with black, blue, and silver lowlights. My hair's kinda curly, really long, and I have bangs. My hair gets frizzy sometimes and somehow, and lastly, at the end of my hair, it's really spiky. My eyes are bluish-green and are tinted red the tiniest bit. So tiny, you wouldn't notice if you didn't know. Everything else you'll probably learn later. And also, Axel is my boyfriend.

Next is one of my very best friends, Ryuu. She is one of the craziest, most annoyingest, coolest person you'll meet, but hey, she's still my BFF. The first crazy thing you'll learn about her is her hair and eyes. They change color depending on who she's around. Her hair has many, many layers 'coz she has emo hair. Her hair is slightly curly. Everyone always stares at her hair, except all our friends. Thank god for that. She's really talkative and hates Kairi like me. She also hates it when her hair is pink or purple, or around there. She has a boyfriend too. It's Ookami.

And here's about Ookami, Ryuu's boyfriend. Somehow he puts up with her. He's actually pretty normal compared to Ryuu. Brown hair that's blonde in the right light and brown eyes. Number XVII in the Organization. Also, his hair is about half the length of Vexen's hair and he has emo-ish bangs.

Last, but not least is my second best friend, Shi. She's kinda weird when you think about it. She has long black hair that's really wavy and multi-colored bangs which are red, blue, black, and then some pink for her boyfriend. Her eyes change from alight blue to a dark blue depending on who she's around. When she's around her boyfriend, they're so dark almost black. Cool, huh? Oh, and her boyfriend is Marluxia. Which is kinda weird considering they're complete opposites. Shi is death and Marly is like nature or flowers or something. But she has this really cool scythe the puts Marluxia's to shame. And lastly, she's number XVIII in the Organization.

And I think you know what everyone else looks like. But there are a few other things I should tell you. First, Roxas and Xion are dating. I don't when it happened but it did. Second, everybody in the castle, and I do mean EVERYBODY, knows that Riku is like crushin' on me or whatever. But, he's like my best friend, so yeah... And, lastly, Xemnas got rid of the Organization coats, thank god. So basically, we can wear whatever we want, whenever.

As soon as me and Ryuu got in the room, I found Axel and sat next to him and Riku just so happened to be on the other side of me. And Ryuu found Ookami, and sat next to him, or on him is the correct term. Her hair instantly changed brown because of him.

"So what were you guys talking about before me and Ryuu came in?" I asked.

Everyone burst out laughing except for me, Ryuu, and Axel. Yes, everyone was laughing, even Zexion, and Shi a little bit which was kinda weird 'coz she only laughed around her friends and not everyone here was her friend.

"We were talking about you and Ryuu and how random you guys are," Axel said into my ear.

"Ooohhhh," I said all drawn out. Then I started laughing with everybody else and Axel did the same thing.

"What are you guys laughing at? If it's at me, you better stop!" Ryuu yelled. That made everybody keep laughing. Ookami calmed his laughter down enough to tell her. She did the same thing as me. A drawn out 'Ooohhhh' and laughter.

I always found it kinda funny whenever we all laughed at the same time. It's cool yet weird at the same time. There were the higher-pitched laughs of the girls and the lower ones of the guys. All of our laughs were different and unique, but when they all mixed together it sounded pretty darn cool.

Once we all stopped laughing, we started talking again. The conversation was really random and funny due to the fact that Ryuu and I were there. Axel and Demyx added to that too. They have learned very well from us. We all told cheesy jokes that everyone laughed at. We talked about the oddest of things. And about halfway through all of this, Sora walked in and took a seat. We all stopped talking for a couple of seconds to look at him then started talking again, but it got more random with him there. We were fake insulting each other also.

It was just another here in this unknown, unidentified castle that was known to no one but us. And as usual Shi or Riku got up to go get more food.

"Hey Ryuu," I said.

"Huh? Wha'?" she said obviously in the middle of shoving her face. Everyone laughed.

"Wanna know the only thing weirder than you?" I said.

"Uhhh... My hair?"

Everyone laughed again.

"No. Me!" I said. Everyone laughed again except for Ryuu.

"I don't get it," she said. I said the same thing to her everyday and she still didn't get it.

"Of course you don't, Ry," Ookami said, lightly ruffling her hair.

"Hey! Don't touch my hair!" Ryuu said oh-so-threateningly.

We kept talking and whatnot. Straight into the late hours of the night. Maybe at about one or two in the morning, Sora got up, said he was going to bed, yawned, suggest everyone else do the same, and then left.

After he left, we all looked at the time then started to get up. We all shuffled out the door and into one of the convenient elevators.

I was in an elevator with Axel, which was no surprise, Ryuu, Ookami, Shi, and Riku, which was also no surprise considering the five of us were all on the same floor.

I was so tired, I was leaning against Axel and he had his arm around my shoulders. Ryuu, Ookami, and Shi were all talking. But not so much Shi. It was mostly Ryuu and Ookami, but Shi was still there. Riku was staring off into space while leaning against one of the elevator walls.

When we got to the floor Axel's room was on, he got Riku's attention, told him something, and then Riku took me into his arms. Ryuu and Ookami didn't notice, too busy talking. But I think Shi did.

By the time we got to our floor, I was attempting, to stay awake but failing utterly. The only thing keeping me awake was the thought of my nice bed, Riku shaking me every so often, and his voice guiding me to my room.

Luckily and unluckily, my room was at the end of the hall and so was Riku's. So when we got to my room, Ryuu, Shi, and Ookami were already in their rooms.

When Riku brought me into my room, he looked around at the walls and the way I painted and decorated it. The walls were black with red, silver, and blue curls and whatnot everywhere and they had purple accents. Everything else was red, blue, silver, and black, with purple accents. I had pictures of all my friends, me, and Axel everywhere along with stuff I've made.

"Nice room ya got here," Riku mumbled softly to me.

"Why thank you," I said sleepily, then yawned.

"Alright, let's get you into bed Xrianaa," he said.

He led me over to my black, red, and silver bed. He pulled back the covers, helped me lay down, and put the covers on top of me. "Night," Riku said then pushed my bangs out of the way and kissed my forehead.

Unknown to him, I was asleep and dreaming, yet aware of what was going on, somewhat anyway. Since I was dreaming of Axel, I thought Riku was Axel. So as soon as he got up, I grabbed his arm and said, "No. Don't leave." And again I thought he was Axel. I dragged him into my bed and put my arms around his chest and snuggled into him.

"Um, uh, Xrianaa..." Riku said, a little freaked out but then realized I was dead asleep and going to be for awhile. "Oh, whatever. Hopefully Axel won't notice."

After a few minutes, Riku fell asleep along with me.

*the next morning*

"Mmmmm... Axel..." I said and snuggled closer into 'Axel's' chest.

As I started to wake up I noticed 'Axel's' chest felt different. When I was almost fully awake, I looked at 'Axel's' face. I noticed it wasn't Axel, it was Riku. And he was awake and staring straight at me.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Riku said casually, like this happened all the time.

"What the heck do you think you're doing in here?" I said sleepily and still with my arms around him and snuggled into him.

"Well, it's not exactly my fault. It's your fault. I went to go leave but you grabbed my arm and said 'No. Don't leave.' And I couldn't because, one, your hold on me was too strong, and two, I didn't want to wake you up," Riku said explaining why he was in here. "And plus you probably thought I was Axel."

"Eh, I probably did. But, you're pretty comfortable, so you can stay, for a little while anyways," I said. "But you're not as comfy as Axel and he's really comfy."

"Well, he didn't strike me as the kinda guy to be comfy," Riku said.

I punched in the chest as hard as I could without hurting him. "Shut up," I said.

"Ow," Riku said faking being hurt. "Well, it's true. I bet you that you could go around and ask everyone if they think Axel would be 'comfy'."

"I don't feel like it. Okay, you're getting annoying. Goodbye," I said and then pushed him up and out of my bed.

"Hey!" Riku said objecting to being pushed.

"And do me a favor and find Axel for me. Then tell him to come here. I need a new pillow. Thanks," I said.

"Okay..." Riku said confused.

"Just go," I said, still sleepy.

"Fine," Riku said, grumpy that he had to do something against his will.

"And don't get used to sleeping in my bed with me," I partially yelled since he was right outside the door and I had a big room.

"Whatever," Riku said with a smirk that was unseen.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath. Since I didn't have a human pillow, I did what I always did. I grabbed one of my many pillows and hugged it while snuggling into all the other ones. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

*with Riku when he finds Axel*

"Axel! Hey, Axel!" Riku yelled, trying to get Axel's attention.

"Ya? What is it? Is something wrong with Xrianaa?" Axel said worriedly.

"No but it has to do with her," Riku responded. "She said for me to come get you. Also that she needs a new pillow."

"Care to explain why **you're** telling me this?" Axel said knowing what Riku was talking about.

"Long story. You can ask her," Riku said, wanting to avoid getting in trouble with Axel.

"Okay then," Axel said walking off to go to Xrianaa's room.

*Xrianaa's Room*

I woke up as soon as I heard the door open. "Hey," I said. It was Axel.

"Hey. Heard you needed a new pillow," Axel said.

"Well then you heard right. Come on," I said with a sleepy smile. I gestured with my hand for Axel to come over.

Axel came over and lay down next to me. I moved over closer to him and put my head on his shoulder while lying on my back. Axel put both arms around my stomach and held me. We stayed that way for a while until he broke the silence.

"So. Why was it Riku that told me you needed a new pillow?" Axel asked.

"Hmm... Maybe later... I'm really comfortable," I said snuggling into Axel more.

"No, I'd like for you to tell me now, Xri," Axel said gently.

"Ok... Well you know last night when we were in the elevator and we got to your floor? Well that's sorta when it all started," I started.

"Oh, please don't tell me you slept with him, Xri," Axel murmured into my hair.

"No, I didn't. I would never cheat on you. But anyways, when he brought me to my room, he put me in my bed. After that, I don't remember much 'coz I fell asleep. But I guess I was dreaming of you and I thought he was you, so I grabbed him and pulled into my bed," I said. "Got anything else to say before I continue?"

"Nothing at all. Just keep going," Axel said, all quiet and calm.

"Well, I think I like, snuggled into him or whatever. Kinda like what I do with you. And then when I woke up, he was there. He was awake and staring at me. Then I asked him what he was doing in here and he told me. I told him he was comfortable, but not as much as you. Then I got annoyed with him and pushed him off my bed and told him to go get you. Then I fell asleep and here we are," I explained.

"Okay, as long as he didn't hurt you or anything, I'm fine," Axel said.

"So, you're not going to hurt him or anything, are you?" I asked.

"No, he's your friend and I can't help that, only you can. And plus, I won't do anything to him or anyone as long as they don't hurt you," Axel said.

"Thank you, Axel," I said. Then I turned so I was on my side and facing him.

"You're welcome," Axel said. And then we kissed.

That is until we were interrupted by Ryuu opening the door, starting to yell something to us, stopping, and then slowly closing the door.

We both laughed a little bit and I yelled, "Ryuu, it's okay, you can come back in."

She came back in and said, "Ok, thank you, and I'm sorry I didn't knock first but anyways. We wanted to know if you guys wanted to go swimming with us."

"We'll see," I said.

"'Kay, bye," She said then rushed back out the door.

"Well that was odd," Axel said.

"So wanna go?" I asked him.

"Sure," Axel said.

Then we both got up to go get in our bathing suits. And I just so happened to have one of Axel's in my room so he didn't have to go anywhere.

After we were both dressed, I asked him, "Ready?"

"Yep," he said.

End Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N Well didn't end how I wanted it to but hey, this is good enough. I wanted the second chapter to have something big happen, but then I realized it was too early for that kinda thing. :P Anyways... Um... Kassie, Samantha, and Jenna possibly, if you guys are reading this and you want to be in here or an OC, then you can PM me. If you want that is. You don't have to though. Also, to anyone else who wants an OC or their selves in here you can PM me and I'll give you the info you need, so I know about you or an OC. Ok... Well, next chapter: Swimming and a Surprise! And Lastly I won't put chapter 2 up 'til I get 3-5 reviews. So yeah... Thanks!

-Write Like No One's Going To Read What You Write,

Xrianaa


	2. Swimming And a Surprise

Chapter 2: Swimming and a Surprise

"Woohoo!" I yelled as I jumped in our gigantic pool.

As the crystal clear water surrounded me, I felt the bottom of the pool and pushed up with one foot and found myself floating well above water. After all, water was one of my elements along with fire, ice, nature, lightning, light, darkness, and illusions.

Oh, yeah, that's right. If I hang around people long enough, I'm able to use the stuff they use, like their element or whatever. It's actually pretty cool.

I swam over to where Axel was. He was sitting on the steps in the shallow end. Baby.

"Come on, Axel! Stop being such a baby! It's just water! What's it gonna do? Kill you?" I yelled at him.

"Um, yes. I mean, it's water and I'm fire!" Axel exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I can control water like Demyx, remember? Just like I can fire like you can," I said. I splashed him a little bit and he got angry then splashed me.

"Oh it's on!" I said. We kept splashing each other until we were both half in the deep end, Axel was soaking wet, and I was even more soaking wet.

And somehow, everyone else had joined in on the splash war. So, basically, everyone one else was wet too. But I guess Demyx had won the splash war with everyone else. Since he was almost completely dry.

"I won! Awesome!" Demyx yelled.

"Ya whatever!" Larxene yelled. "You just used your powers against us!"

"Hey, I can do the same thing as him and yet I'm soaking wet!" I yelled.

"Well, that's your choice!" Larxene yelled back.

"You're right it is!" I yelled back at Larxene.

For a little while longer we all swam around and did whatever. When we all got bored with swimming and whatever, we all started to get out.

When we were all out and sitting down, we somehow had food outside, so we were eating whilst talking.

After a while, we saw Saix walking towards us. We all became real quiet.

"Xemnas is calling a meeting. I suggest that you all change and then come to the meeting room," Saix said then walked away.

"Well okay then, Mr. Uptight," Ryuu said when he was out of range for hearing us.

We all laughed.

"Well, we probably _should_ go before we get in trouble," I said.

We all got up and walked back to castle. ('We all' meaning Me, Ryuu, Shi, Ookami, Axel, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, Demyx, and Riku.) When we got back to the castle we all went to our rooms to change.

After about ten minutes, we were all done changing. We all met on the first floor close to the room in which the meeting was being held.

We all walked in the room at once and took our seats. We were organized by what number we were for the Organization and everybody was just seated after us.

"Now that everyone's here, this meeting is going to start now," Xemnas yelled. "We have two new members. They have even given themselves new names."

We all started looking around for the two new people. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Don't bother looking for them. They are in their rooms decorating them and making them the way they want them. You can go and talk to them later. They are on the 7th floor with Sora, Kairi, and Namine. And lastly, their names are Kaxan and Tamaxshan. You are all dismissed," Xemnas said.

We all got up and walked out the door. When we got out the door, me and my friends started talking.

"Why do think we got two in one day? I mean, the last person we got was Shi and that was a few years ago," Ryuu ranted.

"Well, maybe no one had a strong heart. And then they just like, lost their hearts or whatever. You never know. How about we just ask them," I said.

On the way to their rooms on the top floor, we all kept talking about different things. We stopped talking when we got to the door that said XIX.

"This must be one of their rooms," I said then knocked on the door.

She came to the door and opened it. "Oh, hi," she said. She had straight brown hair that was kinda choppy and went down a few inches below her shoulders. She also had bangs that covered her right eye but they swerved to the side a little bit. And she also had blue eyes that looked like they were changing color.

"Hi. So are you Kaxan or Tamaxshan?" I asked.

"I am Kaxan. Thank you very much," Kaxan said. "Who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Xrianaa, and that's Ryuu, Shi, Ookami, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, Riku, and Zexion," I said pointing to each of them when I said their name.

"Well, hi. Everyone," Kaxan said, and then gave a small wave.

"Do you mind if we come in?" I asked.

"Actually I do. I'm still decorating and organizing everything," she said. "I'm not trying to mean or anything."

"Okay, well thanks anyways. If you want to, you can come and hang out with us and we can get to know you and vice versa," I said.

"Ok, I'll take you up on that offer, maybe," Kaxan said.

"Okay, if you want to know where we hang out, you can just ask someone. Everyone knows where we hang out," I said.

"'Kay, thanks for telling me. Bye," She said.

"Bye," I said. She shut the door and I turned to everyone. "Well, time to go meet Tamaxshan. Ready, guys?"

They all said 'yep' or 'yes' except for Ryuu who said, "Uh huh!"

We all walked over to the door that said XX. Tamaxshan's room.

"Okay. Ryuu, you can talk to her this time, okay?" I said.

"Okay!" Ryuu said happily.

Before she could even knock on the door, it opened.

"Oh, hi!" the girl said.

"Hi!" Ryuu said then gave a really fast, yet small wave. "Are you Tamaxshan?"

"I am actually," she said. "Where you guys coming to talk to me?"

"We were!" Ryuu said.

"Oh that's so nice of you guys! I was going to go and explore the castle. And I just realized I don't know any of your guys' names!" Tamaxshan exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm Ryuu!" Ryuu exclaimed. "And that's Xri-"

"I can introduce myself, Ry! Thank you very much! I'm Xrianaa," I said interrupting Ryuu.

"Ok, then! Well, anyways! That's Ookami, Shi, Axel, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, Riku, and Demyx!" Ryuu said excitedly.

"Hi everyone!" Tamaxshan said, while going around and giving everyone a hug. No one gave her a hug back because she didn't give them enough time. The only person that gave her a hug back was Ryuu.

"You wanna come hang out with us?" I asked her.

"Sure!" Tamaxshan said.

We walked where we usually met. While we walked, we talked to Tamaxshan and learned that she liked only oldies music, dolphins, the ocean, and water basically. To me, she sounded perfect for Demyx.

And I think he was interested in her, because he looked very intent in listening to every word she said.

We got to the room and we all took our seats, as usual. We always sat in the same places. Tamaxshan sat next to Demyx, which he looked happy about. I think she was interested in him too.

A few minutes after we got there and got settled, the door opened and Kaxan walked in.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi," she said.

"You can sit anywhere. Even though... there's only... one... seat..." I said slowly. And that only seat was by Zexion.

"Okay," she said. She seemed fine sitting by the only person with blue hair here. Well, they do seem a lot alike...

After she sat down, I asked her, "So, who'd you ask?"

"First, I asked this girl with reddish hair, but she seemed sad. And when I asked her she said to go ask someone else and then something about getting rejected," Kaxan said.

All of us looked at each other except for Kaxan and Tamaxshan and said, "Kairi," at the same time.

"Ok... And then I asked this spiky-haired kid that looked kinda like him" –she pointed at Roxas- "and he said to come here," she finished.

"Well that spiky-haired kid that looks kinda like Roxy here, was Sora," I said using our nickname for Roxas.

"Hey! What did I say about using that name?" Roxas yelled.

"Face it, you like it. At least when it comes from Xion," I said.

"She's right, Roxas," Xion said.

"I hate it when you're right." Roxas grumbled.

"I'm always right. I can beat all of you at your own game," I said. "Okay... Moving on!" I started laughing so much I would've fallen off the couch I was on if Axel didn't catch me.

"Anyways," Axel said.

"What's she laughing at?" Kaxan and Tamaxshan both asked.

"No one ever knows. She just starts laughing for no reason all the time," Riku explained.

I suddenly stopped laughing and said, "Sorry! It's a habit. And I find like, everything funny for some reason. I don't know why."

"That sounds great," Kaxan said.

"Well you get used to it they all did," I said gesturing to everyone in the room except for Kaxan and Tamaxshan.

After we all got over my little laughing fit, we started talking and we learned some stuff about Kaxan. And it also seemed Demyx and Tamaxshan were mostly talking to each other.

At about midnight, I started to get sleepy, so I started to lean against Axel. He noticed this after a few minutes. So he got up and I fell down onto where he was sitting a few seconds ago.

"Hey," I said, sleepily protesting and trying to keep my eyes open but failing.

"Come on. Up you go," Axel said.

"I don't feel like it...: I said then fell asleep.

*Third Person POV*

As Axel picked Xrianaa up, he nodded to Riku. Axel said, "Don't mind her, she falls asleep easily." He directed the statement at Kaxan and Tamaxshan. They both nodded slowly, showing they heard him and understood.

Riku had opened the door for Axel and was waiting for him. "Well, we'll be leaving. See you guys tomorrow!" Axel said.

Everyone said bye and Axel left with Riku right behind him.

End Chapter 2: Swimming and a Surprise

A/N Well... again didn't end the way I wanted. And the 'surprise' was supposed to be something different, but Kaxan and Tamaxshan coming is still a pretty good surprise. Aaaaannnndddd... I didn't get at least three reviews, I got two. But it was two of my bestest friends ever! So that's ok. And plus one of them really wanted to read this chapter. I don't think it turned out the way she wanted it... Sorry Kassie... But it didn't turn out the way I wanted either so yeah... Oh yeah, you guys should probably get used to my ranting. Also, in real life I actually do have laughing fits and I do fall asleep easily, so yeah... Um... Read and Review! I want at least THREE reviews! And same thing, PM if you want a spot in here! Bye!

-Write Like No One Is Going To Read What You Write,

Xrianaa


	3. Memories, Memories

A/N So... Ok, interesting chapter we have here... I guess. The next chapter is going to be even more interesting. Ok, I need to explain some things. One, Xrianaa basically has almost no memories of her somebody or her somebody's life. She just knows her somebody's name and what she looks like. Also, her somebody is me. Second, this chapter was supposed to be longer, buuuutttttt... I realized it was probably too long after the flashback that happens... Lastly, a flashback happens. Reasoning: It's because Kaxan and Tamaxshan are there. I need to stop ranting, like NOW... Anyways, one more thing. Xrianaa has flashback BECAUSE of Kaxan and Tamaxshan. Basically, I know their Somebodies. Yay for Kassie and Samantha! You guys are the awesomest friends ever! I would say that to Jenna, but she's probably not reading this... Anyways, here's the story! :)

Chapter 3: Memories, Memories...

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Kaxan said. "Xrianaa has laughing fits over things that aren't necessarily funny, falls asleep easily, and is just plain screwed up. Am I right?"

Everyone said yes like they were asked that question everyday.

"Well, okay then..." Kaxan said, then got up and left.

Everybody resumed talking as soon as the door shut. And everybody meaning Ryuu, Ookami, Shi, Tamaxshan, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion. They all left after a little while.

*With Axel and Riku right after they left with a sleeping Xrianaa*

Axel and Riku walked in silence until they got to Xrianaa's room.

Riku opened her door and said bye to Axel. Axel walked through the door holding Xrianaa. He said bye and then Riku closed the door.

(A/N I feel like I'm writing a sappy romance story! Oh wait, I am!)

Axel walked over to Xrianaa's bed and lay her down on it. He then climbed into bed with her knowing that she would need a 'pillow'. And if she didn't, she would most likely yell at the first person she saw.

It wasn't very pretty last time when Xrianaa didn't have a 'pillow'. The first person she saw was Roxas since he was the one sacrificed to go get her. You'd think that they'd make her boyfriend go get her, but they didn't. After that, he avoided her for a couple of days until she finally caught him to say sorry.

Axel smiled at the memory. He remembered how Roxas would bolt whenever he saw Xrianaa approach or walk into the room.

He stopped reminiscing in the memory when Xrianaa moved a bit and mumbled something. Axel smiled again and fell asleep a little while later.

*Xrianaa's POV, in the morning*

When I woke up, I noticed a few things. The first thing was that I wasn't where I had fallen asleep. Second, was that there was someone else with me. It was Axel. He probably brought me to my room. Last, was that I was starving.

I looked up at Axel and said, "Hey how'd you get here?" I meant it jokingly of course.

"How do you think?" He said.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Do you?"

"Touché."

"Are you hungry? I heard your stomach growling a few minutes ago while you were sleeping," Axel said.

"Wow, stalker much? And, of course I'm hungry. Aren't I always?" I answered. I then jumped out of bed and wlaked to my closet to pivk out what I was going to wear today. When I got there, I heard Axel get up and open a portal to go to his room.

I picked out a black t-shirt that had silver designs with a deep purple accenting them and I also got my usual black jeans.

I went inot the bathroom to change and brush my hair. When I came out, Axel was standing there waiting for me.

"Well, it's been _forever_ since I've seen you," I said jokingly. We both laughed at my joke.

When I got over to where Axel was standing, I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

I opened a portal in front of us and we unceremoniously walked through it and into the kitchen everyone was gathered in. They were all standing around, sitting on a counter, sitting on a chair, sitting on the floor, or sitting on a table. Or in Ryuu's case, sitting on someone who was sitting on the floor. Either way, they were all shoving their faces.

I dragged Axel to where all the food was. There was a ton of bacon, since everyone ate so much, some eggs, and then pancakes. Everyone usually only ate the bacon and pancakes so we didn't get too many dirty dishes, especially with how many of us there are. Talk about a lot of finger foods...

I examined the bacon, and then pulled out some of the better pieces. I did the same with the pancakes. After I found a spot to sit in. I picked a spot where there were two chairs. One for me and one for Axel.

As soon as I sat down, Axel came over and sat down next to me. We both started munching on our food. As I was munching, I was looking around to see who else was here.

Almost everyone that lived here in this castle was here. The only people missing were Xemnas, of course, Saix, Vexen, and Kairi. Xemnas was probably doing unneeded paperwork and Saix was kissing up to him. Vexen was probably in his lab doing something, and Kairi was probably sulking in her room or making an 'evil' plan to take someone down that wouldn't work.

Anyways... Insert me having a random laughing fit here.

Ryuu and Ookami were sitting on the floor, or rather; Ryuu was sitting on Ookami who was sitting on the floor. As usual, she sat on him.

Marluxia and Shi were sitting on a counter together, with their backs against each other. Seeing as they were both very graceful, this could only be accomplished by them and occasionally me and Axel, but no one else could really do that.

Riku was sitting on a chair somewhat close to us with one leg up on the chair, and he was staring off into space as he usually did.

Kaxan was sitting on the floor with Zexion right next to her and they were talking quietly. Seems they've taken a liking to each other, if you ask me.

Tamaxshan and Demyx were sitting on a counter together, side by side, and were talking. Seems they have taken a liking to each other also.

Roxas and Xion were, of course, sitting together. They were sitting on the floor. Xion had her head on Roxas' shoulder and Roxas had his head on Xion's head.

Larxene was sitting in a corner by herself and she was sitting on the floor. She was talking to Namine who was close by. Well, that's kinda odd since Larxene never really talked to Namine.

Everyone one else, which was Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Luxord, and Sora were all mostly standing, but one or two of them were sitting somewhere.

By the time I was done eating my first helping, everyone was gone except for me, Axel, and Riku. Since I was so hungry, I had gone back and gotten more food. When Axel and Riku got done eating, they both offered to stay and keep me company. But I said that they should go and hang out with everybody else and plus I didn't mind being alone once in a while.

After they left, I munched in silence and thought about stuff. When I was done, I got up and walked out of the kitchen and walked to the room where all my friends were. I paused right before I opened the door. I had a feeling that something was about to happen. Well, I guess we'll find out.

I opened the door and walked into the room. I found where Axel was sitting and started to walk over there. When I was about halfway there, something in my mind sorta clicked.

I collapsed as a memory started to come to me from when I was a somebody. And before I lost consciousness, I saw everybody rush over to me. I don't know who got to me first because by then I had lost consciousness. So _that's _what the feeling was.

*flashback*

There were four girls standing by each other while talking. They were surrounded by a ton of kids since they were at school.

They all laughed at something one of them said.

One of the girls had reddish hair and was known as Ariana. There was another girl with curly, dark brown hair that was Kassie. Another girl was Samantha and she had long, wavy, brown hair. The last girl had brown hair with blonde highlights and was known as Jenna.

The bell rang signaling school was starting. They all said their goodbyes and walked off. Ariana walked over to where some of her other friends were. There was a girl who looked a lot like her which was her twin Philia. There was a Goth-looking girl with a small smile known as Aion. There was a girl, Drakena, holding a boy's hand. That boy was Lykos.

Off to the side of were the five were standing, were two people – a boy and a girl – who looked a lot alike. They were both blonde and looked as if they were made for hunting and fighting. They were not twins or even related in the slightest bit. They were just best friends that did almost everything together and were constantly mistaken as twins. The boy was Shiro. The girl was Kuro.

Little did anyone know, Ariana, Aion, Drakena, and Lykos would all lose their hearts that day. Kassie, Samantha, and Philia were to lose their hearts in a few years. Kuro and Shiro were to lose their hearts soon after them.

All of them were going to join the Organization. Some sooner rather than later. Their lives – ALL of them – were soon to change. Whether they wanted them to or not...

*end flashback*

End: Chapter 3: Memories, Memories...

A/N Well, I debated whether or not to end it here or continue it, but then I realized it was too long after this. So, I ended it here. Also, it's a cliffy! At least to me it is... And the title of the chapter, well, I don't know. I just came up with it on the spot. So, yeah... Also, next chapter, someone new comes! Yay! And, next chapter, Axel, Riku, Roxas, Cloud, and Ai will join me! Yay! And as for whom Ai is, well, you'll find out later...

-Write Like No One Is Going To Read It,

Xrianaa


	4. READ PLEASE! IMPORTANT INFO

READ PLEASE!

Hey whoever is reading this! Yes, I'm still alive and kicking! … Well maybe not kicking but definitely alive!

Anyway, I realize that I have not updated ANYTHING for what? The past 2 or 3 years I believe. No, I did not just realize this. I realized it quite a while ago. Anyhow, I plan on rewriting the chapters I have written for this story, along with remaking the OCs.

I won't bother with giving you an excuse, but if you need one… Well I could say I've been busy but that would be half a lie. No I haven't really been that busy. Just a total lazy ass. Yep. And I really don't know how to get my priorities straight. Mostly I've been a lazy ass.

Anyways thank you to all that reviewed! Thank you to those that reviewed with helpful comments! And to those who have said negative things (And I quote "wow this is utter crap") screw you. Didn't your mother ever tell you if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all? Obviously not!

And if any of you poor unfortunate souls that are reading this message have any ideas for me… They are welcomed! If there was something in the story you didn't like, I will be glad to take it out. If you believe there's something missing, tell me! Anything at all just reviewed or message me or something!

Thanks guys! Sorry for being a total shithead!


End file.
